Little Ray of Sunshine
by Child of Insanity
Summary: Seamus is set a challenge, which he accepts. What happens when he finds out its already been done. SLASH D/S
1. Default Chapter

Yet another story from me. This one also filled with lots of slashy goodness. 

Uh lets see, summary. Seamus is basically kind of slutty, but in a good way if that's possible. Ron sets him a challenge and he accepts.

Disclaimer: All characters etc. belong to J.K.Rowling. The plot belongs to me.

Warning: This story contains SLASH. That means two guys in a relationship. I don't think there's going to be anything to explicit in here, but if this kind of thing disgusts or scares you, go away. You have been warned, so don't come crying to me if you don't like it.

Teaser

Seamus was half-lying, half-sitting on a chair in the Gryffindor common room, writing in a book, when Ron and Hermione walked in.

Seeing the book in Seamus's hand, Ron quickly grabbed it off him and began to read aloud.

' "Lavender was way to easy, I haven't had a good challenge in a long time, everyone is so easily seduced it's not funny. Life's becoming way too boring for me. Besides, Lavender's problem was unbelievably trivial.

"Oh Seamus, I'm so upset, my bunny died. But I'm really glad you're here for me…"

Please! Somebody give me a challenge! No more rabbits, prophecies or cases of the ex!

I'll go insane if something doesn't come up soon!" '

Ron shut the book and handed back to Seamus, a thoughtful smile on his face.

'So you're looking for a challenge, Seamus?' he asked. 'I have the perfect person for you. Untouchable. You'd be a legend if you cracked him.'

Seamus looked at Ron with interest, the theft of his book long forgotton. 'Really?' he said. 'Who do you have in mind?'

Hermione sat down on the chair next to Seamus and looked up at Ron. 'Yes Ron, who is it?' she said. 'Who's this mystery "untouchable" guy?'

Ron grinned widely, 'Are you going to accept my challenge Seamus?'

Seamus chewed his lip thoughtfully. 'It could help to know who I'm going to be after, but I guess that can wait. So sure, I accept.'

Ron clapped his hands together excitedly. 'Excellent. Your next case is, insert drumroll here…' Hermione stamped her feet on the floor for him. 'Draco Malfoy.'


	2. Chapter One

~Chapter One~

Seamus stared at Ron, open-mouthed. "You want me to-" he paused, radiating disbelief. "-seduce Malfoy? As in the Malfoy that you hate? That everyone hates?"

Ron nodded, not looking put off in the least. "You wanted a challenge," he said calmly. "and Malfoy is definitely a challenge."

"Sure he is," Seamus replied,s till not looking convinced. "it's just that he's, well, Malfoy. We've all hated him for years, and he's hated us in return. What am I supposed to do, walk up to him and ask if he wants to shag?"

Ron frowned slightly and scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I didn't say anything about shagging him," he said. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Just, I don't know, get him to talk to you? Maybe kiss him a couple of times?"

"Well now that I think about it," Seamus said, grinning wickedly. "shagging Malfoy does have it's appeal."

"I'm sure it does." Ron replied skeptically, looking for all the world as if he thought Seamus was insane.

"Actually Ron," Hermione said. "I wouldn't mind shagging Malfoy myself."

Ron stared at her, aghast "Have you no taste?" he cried. "Seamus I can understand, he'll shag anything on two legs. But you?" his expression turned thoughtful. "Although there was that time with Krum..."

Hermione glared at him. "I'll have you know that a lot of people would be quite happy to shag Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry said, choosing that moment to come and sit beside Seamus. "Who's shagging Malfoy?"

Ron groaned. "Nobody...yet." he said. "But Hermione wants to, and apparently Seamus is going to."

"Oh." Harry looked shocked. He turned to Seamus. "Why are you going to shag Malfoy?"

"Ron's issued me a challenge," Seamus told him, still grinning happily. "I've got to seduce Malfoy."

Harry frowned in confusion. "So Ron wants you to seduce Malfoy, but not to shag him? Am I the only one that doesn't make sense to?"

"Seducing doesn't have to mean shagging." Ron tried to explain. He turned to Seamus in exasperation. "Did you shag Lavender?"

"Of course not." Seamus replied matter-of-factly. "She's not my type."

Ron's eyes widened. "And Malfoy is?" he ran a hand through his hair. "On second thoughts, don't answer that question. I really don't want to know."

Seamus opened his diary and flicked it to a blank page. The other three Gryffindors watched in fascination- or in Ron's case horror- as he carefully wrote the words 'Draco Malfoy' at the top of the page. He thought for a moment, absently brushing his lips with his quill, then wrote underneath it:

As challenged by Ron Weasley. Am to seduce

him. Get him to talk to me. Kiss him a couple 

of times. SHAG him!

He handed the quill to Harry and shut his diary with a snap. 

"That'll do for now." he said, seemingly oblivious to the odd noise Ron had made wehn he'd written the words 'shag him' in his diary. His eyes twinkled as he waved the diary in front of Ron's face. "Thanks for this, Ron," he said, with a teasing grin. "Shagging Malfoy should keep me occupied for a while, and it'll be fun."

Ron looked slightly green, and he seemed to have realised exactly what he'd started, and was wishing that he hadn't.

"Fun." he groaned. "Sure. Just make sure you fill Harry and Hermione in on the shagging details, and me in on the tamers side. Because I really don't need elaborate details of whatever sex life you convince Malfoy to have with you. Please."

"Of course." Seamus replied, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, and half-closing his eyes. "Sordid details for Harry and Hermione, boring ones for you. No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep."

He moved closer to Harry, and closed his eyes, leaving the other three to try and puzzle out exactly how he was going to seduce Draco Malfoy.

~tbc...


	3. Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~

Rather than his customary seat next to Dean in Potions, Seamus decided that to put his plan into action, he needed to sit beside Draco. Receiving multitudes of strange looks and glares, he slid into the seat beside the blond Slytherin and smiled happily in greeting. 

Draco looked at him strangely, backing a way slightly. Then leaned his face forward, looking closer at Seamus' face. "Finnigan," he said, voice sounding choked. "are you wearing makeup?" 

Seamus beamed. "You noticed?" he touched a finger to his eyelid delicately, which he had outlined in black. "I think it looks sexy." he purred the last word, leaning closer to Draco as he did. 

Draco looked vaguely sick, and backed away further. "I think you look like a prostitue." he told Seamus. "And while that's highly appropriate in regards to you, it's also highly disturbing." Seamus thought that if he backed away further he would be sitting in Crabbe's lap, and barely managed not to laugh. "Can't you go back to the rest of your Gryffindor friends?" Draco asked desparately. 

Seamus was highly entertained, he'd never managed to get this much of a reaction from Draco before. Pouting at Draco, he looked over to where Dean was sitting beside Lavender, staring at Seamus bemusedly. "I think Dean's trying to get into Lavender's pants," Seamus told Draco, making sure to keep his expression serious as he turned back to Draco. "I'd hate to get in his way. It's been far too long since he's had a decent shag, and while Lavender is terribly ditzy, she does have a good body." 

"A fact which I'm sure you know from first hand experience." Draco replied, looking disgusted. 

"Ugh." Seamus made a face. "How many people do I have to tell this to? Lavender is not my type." 

"And here I was thinking everyone was your type, Finnigan." Draco replied snidely. 

"Hush, Malfoy." Seamus chided. "Snape is trying to speak. Don't interrupt." 

Snape was indeed trying to speak, outlining the potion that they were to make that lesson. It was advanced work, Snape told them, and something that some members of the class might have trouble completing. Seamus noted with resignation that Snape was looking pointedly at Neville as he spoke, and wondered if the Potions Master would ever tire of tormenting him. Probably not, he decided. Snape also told them that it was a partnered project, and they would be drinking it at the end of the lesson.

When Snape finished talking, Seamus smirked at Draco. "Did you know that you have to take of your clothes when you use an invisible potion?" he asked the Slytherin. "Otherwise people will still be able to see you, and the whole purpose of the potion will be defeated."

Draco looked at him warily. "So?"

Seamus grinned. "So, if the potion wears off before you get your clothes back on, we'll all get to see you naked. Appealing prospect isn't?"

Draco groaned. "Of course you don't care if anyone here sees you naked," he snapped. "it'll hardly be a new sight for most of them."

Seamus sighed dramatically. "Ah, Malfoy, do I detect a hint of jealousy? Because I'm quite happy to put on a private show for you if that's the case."

"Oh, Merlin." Draco's eyes widened drastically, and he stared at Seamus in horror. "Please, please leave, Finnigan. For some strange reason I value my sanity, and I honestly don't think it will be intact if I spend any longer in your presence."

"Why, Malfoy, I'm flattered!" Seamus cried. "But I don't think Snape would be pleased if I left in the middle of a lesson. In fact I'm sure that way leads to embarrasment and loss of house points. Sorry to dissapoint you." 

Draco made a kind of gurgled sound from the back of his throat, and Seamus cocked his head to he side, reagarding Draco curiously. He wondered if the Slytherin would go insane before he got to shag him. He hoped not, Draco was undeniably one of the sexiest people that he had ever seen. "But back to the subject at hand, partner dear. Who's going to get the ingredients."

Draco stared at him. "Who said we were going to be partners?"

Seamus rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Take a look around, there isn't anyone besides me left for you to partner with."

Draco shut his eyes briefly, as if struggling with something. "Fine, Finnigan." he growled. "I'll get the ingredients."

While Draco headed to the front of the class, Seamus took the oppurtunity to stare at him, ignoring the odd looks that he was receiving as a result of his ogling Draco Malfoy.

"Finnigan," Draco said, slipping back into his seat. "were you just staring at my ass?"

"Mmm...." Seamus replied dreamily. "Just imagining what it will look like without any clothes."

Seamus hadn't thought it was possible for Draco to become any paler than he already was, but then he also hadn't thought that the blond Slytherin would stick his cauldron on Seamus' head.

~tbc...


End file.
